Look So Good
by narcissistic99
Summary: "Jadi baby, apa menurutmu kita terlihat cocok?" Top!Mingyu, Bottom!Wonwoo WARNING: Contains smut, dirty talk, and slight bondage


Look so good

a.n : ff ini terinspirasi dari fanmeeting pas Wonwoo bilang dia ga cocok sama Mingyu terus Mingyu nya rada sedih gitu wkaka. Ini ff rated banget dan bisa dibilang 'kinky' jadi kalo gasuka jangan dibaca uwu

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Seventeen mengadakan Fanmeeting, semuanya berjalan lancar sampai acara fantalk berlangsung. Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang saat itu berdiri bersebelahan memang menarik perhatian dan banyak fans yang menjerit-jerit sambil melambai lambaikan banner bertulisan " MINGYU WONWOO" dan berbagai macam hal lainnya, maklum saja Mingyu dan Wonwoo memang selalu tebar mesra dimana-mana, fans mungkin mengira itu hanya fanservice tetapi sebenarnya mereka berdua memang punya hubungan khusus.

Hoshi yang menyadari bahwa banyak fans mereka yang menyukai pasangan itu langsung berinisiatif menanyai keduanya, "ah..kalian terlihat cocok bersama!" Ujar Hoshi pada Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menatap Hoshi aneh kemudian menatap Mingyu, Mingyu hanya tersenyum singkat padanya, " Kami?" ujar Wonwoo memastikan.

"YA" Jawab Hoshi serempak dengan fans mereka

"ah tidak tidak~ itu tidak benar~" Ucap Wonwoo yang sebenarnyahanya bercanda saja. Namun yang tidak Wonwoo sadari adalah ekspresi Mingyu yang sempat berubah gelap namun cepat-cepat digantinya dengan senyuman.

Selama acara fanmeeting berlangsung, Wonwoo merasa ada yang aneh dengan Mingyu, setelah ia mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak terlihat 'cocok' ia merasa Mingyu sedikit bertingkah aneh. Mingyu selalu menempel dengan Wonwoo dan saat mereka berdua melakukan skinship genggaman tangan Mingyu menjadi terlalu keras namun Wonwoo hanya bisa diam dan berakting biasa saja.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan pulang ke dorm mereka Mingyu tidak melepaskan tangannya dari Wonwoo, wajah Mingyu terlihat serius dan hal itu membuat Wonwoo sedikit gugup karenanya.

"G-gyu, t-tanganku sakit…" Ujar Wonwoo, namun Mingyu tidak menghiraukan Hyungnya tersebut malahan ia making mengencangkan genggamannya di tangan Wonwoo.

"G-gyu kenapa?" Rengek Wonwoo berusaha melepaskan pergelangan tangannya, Mingyu menoleh kearahnya.

"diam." Ujar Mingyu singkat, ia melepaskan genggamannya dan meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Wonwoo, ia kemudian menepukkan dua jarinya dengan pelan di pinggang Wonwoo membuat Wonwoo terdiam membeku.

Satu tepukan berarti konsen. Ia ingin Wonwoo untuk konsen dan diam.

Yah, Mingyu memang sangat menyukai hal-hal aneh seperti ini, ia suka membuat Wonwoo bertekuk lutut dan benar-benar patuh kepadanya. Ia suka saat Wonwoo menuruti kata-katanya, mendominasi Wonwoo seutuhnya dan mengatur Wonwoo.

Tap. Mingyu menepuk pinggang wonwoo sekali lagi.

Tepukan kedua berarti disiplin. Mingyu ingin Wonwoo mematuhinya, saat ia berkata diam berarti Wonwoo harus diam.

 _'_ _Sial'_ batin Wonwoo, ia tahu saat Mingyu menepuk pinggangnya seperti ini ia akan mendapat hukuman. Namun Wonwoo tidak bisa berkata dia tidak menyukainya. Dia sangat menyukai permainan hukuman ini. Ia menyukainya saat Mingyu mengaturnya, saat ia merasa kecil dan tidak berdaya karena Mingyu dan saat Mingyu mengaturnya dan mendominasinya.

Namun Wonwoo tidak tahu apa yang sudah dia perbuat sehingga Mingyu benar-benar marah seperti ini. Saat mereka sampai di dorm mereka Mingyu tidak membuang-buang waktunya, dengan cepat ia menarik Wonwoo ke kamar mereka. Wonwoo lega karena sekarang mereka memiliki kamar cukup banyak sehingga dalam setiap kamar paling banyak hanya tiga member saja.

BRAK!

Secepat kilat Mingyu menutup Pintu kamarnya dan menghimpit Wonwoo ke Pintu tersebut, Wonwoo yang terkejut refleks menggenggam bagian depan kemeja Mingyu dengan erat.

"Mi-mingyu k kau kenapa?" bibir cherry Wonwoo bergetar, Mingyu semakin mendekatkan dirinya.

"kenapa huh?" Mingyu menampakan smirknya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Wonwoo.

"kudengar kau membenciku hmm?" Ujar Mingyu menyinggung foto yang di kirim fans ke twitter mereka yang dimana Wonwoo mengatakan bahwa ia sangat tidak menyukai Mingyu.

"T-tidak Gyu, a-aku hanya-" Belum sempat Wonwoo menyelesaikan kata-katanya Mingyu langsung melahap bibirnya. Mingyu menggerakkan bibirnya dengan lincah, ia menyesap bibir atas dan bawah Wonwoo bergantian sampai Wonwoo menyerah dan melenguh kecil, dengan cepat ia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam gua hangat Wonwoo.

"m-min~" Wonwoo melenguh diantara ciuman panas mereka saat ia merasa Mingyu menggesek-gesekan kejantanan mereka yang mengeras dibalik jeans mereka. Mingyu menyesap lidah Wonwoo sebelum melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Mingyu sedikit menggeram saat melihat bibir cherry milik Wonwoo yang membengkak dan begitu merah dan menggoda, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Wonwoo dan berbisik.

"sayang, kurasa kau kehausan." Bisik Mingyu.

 _Fuck. Fuck_

Wonwoo tahu benar maksud kata-kata Mingyu. Dengan cepat ia sedikit mendorong Mingyu, di kepala Wonwoo saat ini hanya ada Mingyu, Mingyu dan sentuhannya yang memabukkan. Wonwoo berdiri dengan lututnya dan jemari rampingnya dengan cepat membuka ikat pinggang Mingyu dan menurunkan jeans Mingyu, matanya bersinar melihat kejantanan Mingyu yang sudah menegang, tangannya reflek memegang kemaluan milik Mingyu tersebut, ia menjilat ujung kemaluan Mingyu sebelum memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya.

Mingyu menggeram. "kau membencinya huh?" Mingyu menggerakkan pinggulnya sehingga ujung kejantannya menyentuh tenggorokan Wonwoo membuatnya menjerit tertahan.

"kau benci saat aku membuatmu berlutut dan menghisap kejantananku?" Mingyu kembali menghentakkan pinggulnya, Wonwoo kembali menjerit tertahan, sedikit air mata keluar dari sudut matanya.

"kau benci saat aku membuatmu tergila-gila dan horny huh? Jeon Wonwoo?" Mingyu menarik rambut Wonwoo membuatnya menengok keaarah Mingyu.

Mingyu kembali menggeram, Bibir merah Wonwoo yang berada di sekeliling miliknya, Mata sayu Wonwoo yang menatapnya penuh nafsu ditambah lagi dengan air mata Wonwoo yang sedikit mengalir di pipinya. Mingyu menghentakkan pinggulnya beberapa kali hingga ia menyemburkan cariannya ke mulut wonwoo.

Wonwoo berusaha menelan seluruh cairan Mingyu, beberapa keluar dan mengalir disamping bibirnya dan _damn_ hal itu terlihat sangan menggoda dimata Mingyu. Mingyu menarik Wonwoo dan kembali mencium bibir cherry kekasihnya tersebut, ia mendorong Wonwoo tanpa melepas ciumannya hingga Punggung Wonwoo menyentuh cermin yang menempel di lemari mereka.

Mingyu mulai menyibukkan dirinya dengan membuka kancing kemeja milik Wonwoo tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, Wonwoo hanya bisa pasrah mengalungkan lengannya di leher Mingyu dan mendesah saat Mingyu menautkan lidah mereka atau menggesekkan kejantannya ke kejantanan Wonwoo yang masih tertutup.

Mingyu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka saat seluruh kancing milik Wonwoo telah terlepas, ia melemparkan kemaja Wonwoo ke sembarang arah dan mulai menciummi leher putih milik Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya memiringkan kepalanya memberi akses lebih kepada Mingyu.

"a-ah~ Gyu~" Desah Wonwoo saat Mingyu menggigit bagian sensitif di lehernya, tangan Wonwoo mulai bergerak meremas rambut Mingyu. Merasa sudah puas menandai leher putih Wonwoo, ciuman Mingyu turun ke dada Wonwoo hingga ke nipple pink milik Wonwoo yang sudah mengeras, digigitnya putting tersebut membuat pemiliknya menjerit tertahan, tangan kirinya tidak tinggal diam, ia mencubiti putting kiri Wonwoo dan memelintirnya membuat pemiliknya mendesah tak karuan. Tentu saja, nipple Wonwoo adalah bagian paling sensitif, Mingyu pernah membuat Wonwoo keluar hanya dengan menggigiti dan mencubit-cubit putting kecil tersebut.

"G-Gyu~ Ah! M-more~" Wonwoo sedikit membusungkan dadanya saat Lidah Mingyu dengan lincah bermain-main dengan nipplenya. Tangan Mingyu turun menuju ke celana Wonwoo dan dengan cepat melepaskannya menampakkan junior milik Wonwoo yang telah mengeras dan mengerluarkan sedikit cairan.

Mingyu menampakkan smirknya, "kau benci hah?" Mingyu menggigit putting kecil Wonwoo

"kau benci saat aku membuatmu mendesah tak karuan hanya dengan mengigiti putingmu sayang?" Mingyu menjilat nipple Wonwoo dan tangannya mulai bergerak memijit-mijit kejantanan Wonwoo, ia yakin Wonwoo sebentar lagi akan keluar.

Gigit

Jilat

Hisap

Mingyu terus menggoda nipple sensitif tersebut kemudian ia meniupnya dan ' _satu, dua, tiga'_

"M-Mingyu a-aku—angh~" Wonwoo langsung mengeluarkan cairannya di tangan Mingyu. Namun tntu saja Mingyu belum puas, ia belum merasakan kehangatan dari _hole_ kekasih manisnya tersebut.

Mingyu membalik tubuh Wonwoo yang lebih kecil darinya dan memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat selagi menggigiti telinga Wonwoo. "sayang aku akan menunjukkan betapa cocoknya kita berdua."

Wonwoo hanya bisa mendesah mendengar suara _husky_ milik Mingyu, kemudian ia merasa Mingyu mengangkat sebelah kakinya, Wonwoo yang tadinya terpejam karena efek orgasme nya langsung membuka matanya, ia ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Mingyu.

"buka matamu dan perhatikan baik-baik sayangku." Bisik Mingyu.

Mingyu menahan kaki putih milik Wonwoo, _hole_ pink milik Wonwoo terpampang jelas di cermin tersebut membuat adik kecilnya yang sudah tegang tambah mengeras. Jemari Mingyu menggesek-gesek _opening_ Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang dapat melihat jelas bagaimana Mingyu memainkan jarinya di _opening_ nya mendesah hebat.

"G-Gyu j-jangan~ ah! I-ini memalukan~" Rengek Wonwoo saat Mingyu mulai menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk lubang sensitifnya.

Mingyu tidak menjawab, ia malah menambahkan satu jari lagi dan menggerakkannya dengan cepat menusuk-nusuk prostate Wonwoo membuat kekasih manisnya tersebut menjerit karena kenikmatan yang diberikannya.

Setelah merasa cukup puas memainkan _hole_ Wonwoo dengan jarinya, Mingyu menarik keluar jarinya dan menerima erangan kecewa dari Wonwoo.

"sekarang Wonwoo baby, kau haru terus membuka matamu~" ujar Mingyu, ia mengangkat kaki Wonwoo lebih tinggi lagi. _Hole pink_ milik Wonwoo benar-benar terekspose dan untungnya Wonwoo sangat fleksible sehingga ia tidak kesakitan saat Mingyu mengangkat kakinya setinggi ini.

Wonwoo hanya bisa menatap kearah cermin dengan mata sayunya, bibir cherrynya bergetar dan terus mendesah karena nafsunya yang bergejolak. Mingyu yang menyadari hal ini mulai mngarahkan kejantanannya ke lubang Wonwoo, dan menusukkannya lengan perlahan, sengaja membuat Wonwoo melihat bagaimana kejantanan miliknya memasuki Wonwoo dengan mudah.

"M-mingyu ah~" Wonwoo hanya bisa mendesah. Kejantanan milik Mingyu yang besar membuatnya merasa penuh dan pemandangan di cermin yang menunjukkan dengan jelas lubangnya dimasukki oleh Mingyu benar benar membuatnya gila. Ia yakin ia akan mengingat hal ini. Ia akan mengingatnya saat ia membutuhkan Mingyu.

Mingyu menghentakkan pinggangnya dan memasukkan miliknya seutuhnya kedalam _hole_ Wonwoo dan tidak memberi waktu bagi Wonwoo untuk menyesuaikan terhadap miliknya yang besar. Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Dapat menyetubuhi Wonwoo dari belakang namun tetap bisa melihat tubuh Wonwoo seluruhnya dari pantulan cermin benar-benar membuatnya bersemangat.

Ia meremas paha Wonwoo yang sedari tadi menahan agar kaki Wonwoo tidak turun dan mulai memainkan nipple Wonwoo.

"Kau lihat sayang, kau lihat bagaimana aku bisa memasukkimu dengan mudah? Kau lihat bagaimana _hole pink_ mu menghisap milikku dengan mudahnya?" Mingyu menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan keras membuat Wonwoo mendesah nikmat karenyanya

"Apakah kita sudah terlihat cocok Wonwoo sayang? Dengan milikku didalammu, sangat cocok bukan?" Mingyu mengigit telinga Wonwoo dan mencubiti putingnya, pinggang Mingyu juga tidak berhenti bergerak dan dalam hitungan detik Wonwoo keluar sambil menjeritkan nama Mingyu bersamaan dengan Mingyu yang mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menatap pantulan mereka di cermin, lehernya penuh bercak keunguan, bibirnya membengkak, dan cairan Mingyu yang sedikit menetes dari lubangnya. Wonwoo yang sudah lemas menyenderkan dirinya ke dada tegap Mingyu dan Mingyu yang tahu kekasihnya sudah lelah langsung mengeluarkan kejantannya ia mengangkat tubuh ringkih Wonwoo dan mencium keningnya, diletakkannya Wonwoo diatas ranjang mereka dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Wonwoo menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Mingyu menikmati aliran detak jantung Mingyu. Mingyu kemudian mengangkat dagu Wonwoo dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut dan singkat.

"kau menyukainya?" Wonwoo memerah dan mengangguk. Melihat dirinya _needy_ dan bagaimana Mingyu memainkan _hole_ nye memang memalukan namun ia sangat menyukainya.

Mingyu tertawa kecil melihat kekasih manisnya yang ber _blushing_ ria. Ia mencium pipi Wonwoo gemas. "Jadi baby, apa menurutmu kita terlihat cocok?" Tanya Mingyu lagi

"y-ya M-Mingyu k-kita sangat cocok…" bisik Wonwoo pelan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada kekasihnya tersebut.

Mingyu hanya tersenyum dan memeluk erat Wonwoo sambil membisikkan _I love you_ berulang-ulang membuat Wonwoo menjadi malu dan memukul dadanya .

.

.

.

Disisi lain Junghan dan Seungcheol sibuk menutupi telinga Chan dari desahan-desahan nista Mingyu dan Wonwoo, Jisoo dengan khusyuknya berdoa, menyumpahi Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang hampir menodai telinga suci milik maknae mereka.

Sedangkan Jihoon, Vernon lebih memilih menyumbat telinga mereka dengan musik. Seokmin, Seungkwan dan Hoshi? Mereka sudah tidur, mereka kelelahan sehabis fanmeeting tadi, jika mereka masih bangun pasti akan terjadi hal-hal _aneh_ lainnya.

Dan kasihan Jun yang harus menjelaskan semuanya kepada Minghao yang masih polos, seharusnya dia menyuruh Minghao ikut tidur bersama Hoshi, Seokmin dan Seungkwan, ia tidak bisa menjelaskan hal-hal nista kepada anak sepolos Minghao.

.

.

.

End.

.

.

Maaf ya jelek xD author gapernah nulis smut pake indo sih, ini masih first try aja dan masih aneh banget T.T Author juga minta maaf ya karena belum sempet update , author agak sibuk nihh, kemaren baru sempet update versi inggrisnya ajaa, ntar kalo author udah gak sibuk author update yg Mr. Kim yaaa


End file.
